Naru Uzumaki: Witch and Jinchūriki
by deathstalker982
Summary: Naru Uzumaki was sent away to another world by the Kyubi, to safeguard her from danger, but her being in this new world of magic will change the paths of many in both worlds.
1. Prologue

Ok, this is my new story, I hope you like it.

Sorry about the fact that I haven't updated my stories in a while, my computer crashed, got repaired, crashed again, got repaired again, and by that time I had forgotten what I was writing in my other stories, but don't fret, I will continue writing my other stories soon.

As for this story, it is my first true crossover fic, so try not to be too hard on me if it sucks

this is also, to be honest, not really my idea, I took the idea from the story _Uzumaki Narue and the Sorcerer's Stone, _by stealthclaw, but story itself will be entirely my own.

**.**

Hiruzen Sarutobi; _Third Hokage_, _the God of Shinobi, the Professor, _was angry, no, scratch that, saying he was angry would be like saying the Uchiha clan was only slightly arrogant; no, there were no words to describe how angry he was at the moment. He had just caught three chūnin trying to sneak into his office, where the two year old Naru Uzumaki Namikaze, daughter of the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze, and Kushina Uzumaki, Kohona's Red Hot-Blooded Habanero (although the only one who knew this and was still alive was the Third Hokage), and Jinchūriki of the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox; just like her mother before her, had been sleeping, as Sarutobi had needed to watch over the girl for a while since the orphanage refused to take care of the young girl. The three chūnin had tried to kill the little girl, and the only reason he had been able to save her was because of the reverse summoning scroll in his office that was linked to a seal that detected anyone entering his office. The chūnin had tried to deny what they were doing, but the fact that they had orders from the council on them meant it was an easy task to figure out that they had been trying to kill the little girl. The Hokage had asked them why they had accepted the job, and at once the three had tried to claim that Naru was just a demon, and had to die. This had not gone over well with the Hokage, who killed them for breaking his law about talking about the Fox sealed inside, but not before telling them that the Fourth would be very disappointed that they tried to kill his only daughter.

Sarutobi sighed and looked down at the young girl lying on the couch on one side of his office (he had sealed his office so no one could see in, even with the Byakugan, hear anything coming from the room, or enter it until he was ready to talk with the damned council. He suddenly saw, or rather sensed, a large concentration of chakra, and then a shadow clone formed in the room, only he didn't at first recognize who the shadow clone was at first. The shadow clone was of a woman with pale skin and a round face, she wore a long black dress which seemed to fit her very well, her eyes were a faded, but still dark, red, but what stopped Sarutobi's thoughts in his tracks was the sight of her hair; bright red hair that flowed down her back, ending at the small of her back. "K-Ku-Kushina?" He asked incredulously.

The woman before him smiled at him, and said in a deep voice, a voice Sarutobi didn't recognize "No, little Hiruzen, I am not Kushina."

At the words "Little Hiruzen" Sarutobi gasped, as only the wife of the First Hokage had ever called him that; now Sarutobi, who wasn't known as the God of Shinobi for nothing, put two and two together, and suddenly became fearful, gasping out "_Kyūbi!_"

"Yes." said the woman, now confirmed as the Kyūbi, the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox who had attacked the hidden leaf village 2 years ago. "I am the Kyūbi no Kitsune, and you have no need to fear me, I am not here to harm you or little Naru here, but rather, to explain myself, my reasons for attacking this village, and to also provide you with a way to save Naru from this kind of thing happening ever again. You see, what you were told about me by Mito Uzumaki was true, I was just following the orders of the one who summoned me when I attacked your First Hokage at the place you call the Valley of the End. When I was sealed into Kushina, we became friends, and I would have stayed happy, but a man from the leaf, a man named Danzō, cast a genjutsu on me that caused me to go mad with bloodlust, and then, when Kushina was about to give birth to Naru, he convinced the council that I would cause trouble if Kushina was not sent away on the day her daughter was to be born. I had then been forced out of the seal on Kushina by a man claiming to be the one who summoned me, a man by the name Madara Uchiha, and although this man wasn't Madara, he was an Uchiha. He cast a second genjutsu on me, one that would make me want to attack Kohonagakure, your Village Hidden in the Leaves. Your fourth Hokage broke the genjutsu the Uchiha placed on me, but not the one Danzō cast on me, which was much more powerful. He then sacrificed his life to seal me and the tiny bit of life force that he and Kushina had left into his only daughter. This freed me of the genjutsu, and until now I have waited to speak to you alone, to apologize for what I have done, as you are the only one who would listen, and I give you my word that everything I have just said is true." When she finished her story, she looked at the ground, not wanting to meet the old man's eyes, as she felt to guilty to do so.

Sarutobi just sat there, stunned at what she had just told him. She had also given him her word, meaning she was telling the truth, as Kitsune never went back on their word. He looked over at her, and saw that she was crying. The old man walked over and enveloped the girl in a hug, saying "It's OK, I forgive you, you don't have to worry." The fox continued to cry in his arms for several minutes, and when he saw she had calmed down, he asked her "What did you mean when you said you would provide me with a way to save Naru from being attacked by the villagers again."

She looked up at him, and said "I am going to use my powers to send her into another dimension, one that will understand her and not hurt her."

**.**

It had taken many minutes of explanation before the Hokage agreed, and then about an hour more to write the three letters that were to be sent to the other dimension with the child. One was to the man and woman who would be taking care of Naru, one that was to Naru herself, which, because of the seal placed on the letter, couldn't be read until she knew her past, and the third letter would be teleported to the headmaster of a school that could help her with her talents. He had then placed a seal on Naru that would seal her memories away until she read the letter. When Sarutobi had placed the seal on Naru, he found a seal that would limit her intelligence and block much of her chakra; he broke this seal as soon as he found it. He had then watched as she was teleported away from this country for good.

Once this had been done, The Hokage remembered exactly what had started this, and decided to give the council a piece of his mind, as he agreed with the Kyūbi to pretend Naru was dead, so that things wouldn't get any more difficult. Calling a public meeting, so that he could chew out the public could here his displeasure, and see what would happen to those on the council who tried to kill a member of the leaf, no matter who they were. "ANBU!" he called out in a loud voice, at the same time releasing the seal keeping him sealed in the room.

The ANBU jumped into the room and knelled in front of the Hokage, but before he could say anything, one of the ANBU, a man with the mask of the ANBU member Inu, spoke up. "Hokage-sama, please forgive me, but where is Naru, wasn't she here with you?"

The Hokage let his emotions show as he spoke, and the four ANBU could see the worry, weariness, and great amounts of anger that were etched onto their leader's face. "That is why I called you here." he said, looking as if he wanted to kill someone. "I was doing a job outside of the tower, and my reverse seal activated, but it activated to late, and by the time I appeared here, not only had they killed her, but her body had been completely destroyed by those bastards, all that was left was a small pile of ashes." As he spoke, the Hokage's voice got louder and angrier, until the last part, at which point he had broken down, crying as he spoke the words.

To say the three ANBU were shocked was an understatement, all three were unable to speak as their leader told them what had happened. Although no one could see how they reacted to this news, the three were, under their masks, in turmoil. Inu was doing exactly what the Hokage was doing, openly weeping, this time it was for the last person he had cared about, the girl had been the last of his precious people, as well as the last link to his sensei, and now she was dead. Neko, the woman with the cat mask, was devastated as well, she had cared about the girl as if she had been her own daughter, and would have adopted Naru if it hadn't been for the council stopping anyone from adopting her. And finally, Kage, Kohonagakure's best ANBU, the man who was the leader of team 1 of the ANBU, was disgusted with what had occurred.

They were all brought out of their thoughts as the Hokage started to speak again. "The reason I was locked in here for so long was because I was interrogating them to see who sent them, as they had somehow managed to slip by you three." at this, he was barely containing his rage again. "Neko, Inu, I want you two to go out and tell everyone in the village that I will be having a meeting that the entire public must attend. As for you Kage, I need you to gather all the other ANBU, and go arrest every person who's name is on this list, but you are not to mention why, that goes for you two as well." he said, looking at Neko and Inu. "Tell everyone to meet in front of the Hokage tower in an hour. As for you, Kage, I want you to bring all of the arrested to the second floor balcony of the Hokage tower, and then I want all of the ANBU to be arrested and brought before Inoichi Yamanaka, who will see first if any of them had anything to do with this, and then to see if they are truly loyal to the Hokage. I will deal with the Elder Council myself, so get going."

**.**

One hour later, the entirety of kohona was standing in front of the Hokage tower, wondering what was going on. The Hokage walked out onto the second floor balcony, and from his face, everyone in the square suddenly was very worried, they had never seen the Hokage this angry before. "I have an announcement to make." he said, his voice carrying across the square so that everyone could hear him. "Six hours ago, while I was trying to complete work around this village, three chūnin broke into my office and attacked Naru Uzumaki, whom I had staying there while I was working; they killed her." as he said this, most of the crowd could see that the Hokage was very angry, and stayed silent, but one fool started to say "EVERYONE, THE DEMON IS FI-" but was cut off by a kunai to the throat. Most of the crowd looked horrified, but a few of the shinobi were glaring angrily at the dead man who had been speaking. The Hokage looked livid now, and seemed as if he was bare moments away from snapping and just attacking them all on general principles. "Listen up all of you." The Hokage started to say, and everyone could see he was trying to hold in his anger as best he could. "Did you really have that little faith in the Fourth Hokage that you thought the demon would take her over?" At this, almost everyone who had looked fearfully at the Hokage earlier looked slightly guilty. "I had planned to tell everyone this secret when Naru was old enough to defend herself from ninja, but since she is now gone, there is no reason to keep the secret anymore. Did it never occur to anyone to think why the Fourth chose to seal the Kyūbi in Naru, and did no one ever notice her last name was Uzumaki. There was only one Uzumaki alive anytime near the time of the Kyūbi attack, and that was Kushina Uzumaki, wife of the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze. Also, while everyone knew Kushina was pregnant, a few of you knew that she was due to give birth on October tenth, the day the Kyūbi attacked, and the reason this was withheld was because Kushina was the second Jinchūriki of the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox, and this was common knowledge to those in this village old enough to remember that she was brought here from Whirlpool to become the next Jinchūriki. Naru Uzumaki was the child of Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze, and would have most likely become one of the strongest ninja this village has ever seen, considering she had chūnin level chakra reserves on the day of her birth, but because of this village's blind hatred, we have lost her forever." As the Hokage spoke, the villagers and shinobi at first looked confused, then a few made the connection while the Hokage was talking, and looked horrified, and by the time the Hokage was done, almost all of the people there were looking horrified, having realized what they had done.

The Hokage raised his hand, and all the ANBU came forward, although about half were tied up and had chakra repression seals placed on them, dragging the twelve civilian councilors, the three Elder councilors, and six of the twelve shinobi councilors, the only ones missing were the Aburame clan head, the Akamichi clan head, the Inuzuka clan head, the Nara clan head, the Sarutobi clan head, and the Yamanaka clan head, all of whom walked out on the balcony under their own power, walking to stand apart from the others. The Hokage spoke up, saying "These people before you are the members of the council who ordered the three chūnin to kill Naru, as well as the ANBU who I discovered, because of this, are not loyal to anyone but Danzō, they had ordered the execution of a citizen of Kohona who had done nothing wrong, or, in the case of the ANBU, helped carry the attack out, and the punishment for this crime is death..."

**.**

In a different universe altogether, two flashes of light appeared in two separate places on the planet simultaneously. One in a castle somewhere in Scotland, and another on the front porch of number 6 Privet Drive, in Little Whinging, in Surrey, England.

Moments later, a puff of smoke appeared on the doorstep, and a figure with long, dark read hair knocked on the door until she heard someone coming, then vanished in a puff of smoke.

**.**

And that's it for my prologue, hope you all like it, and I will get back to my other stories soon.


	2. Author's Note

Hey, Deathstalker982 here, I am sorry to all who are looking to read some of my stories, but I have lost any idea of how to continue any of them except the _The World God Only Knows_ story, _A Second Chance_, so I will be abandoning _Dragon's Blood_ and _Naru Uzumaki: Witch and Jinch__ũriki, _and I will rewrite _A Second Chance _as soon as I reread the manga.

Anyone who wants to take over on either story I am abandoning, message me and I will allow it, I just want to know if someone takes up the stories

Once again I am very sorry, but I have just lost any idea for writing the stories at this time


End file.
